Your Skin
by MishGothika
Summary: paint your self a picture of what you wish you looked like , maybe then they might just feel an ounce of your pain…what happens when someone can make you forget about your pain .. and does it last forever or is it just for a moment?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:You are not your skin

**Disclaimer:i do not own this .. in any way Victorious belongs to Dan**

Do you know that moment when you're alone in your bathroom and you take a look at yourself in the mirror and realize how much you've actually changed? So many scars, most of them you don't even remember doing… Its just like 'oh hey there you, when did you come about' and then something happens and your scar gains a new friend and then it grows so much that now you're body is basically a scar… of hatred memories…

Then you meet that one person who seems to have a worse life than you and they seem so natural about it, no scars, they're not on drugs of any sort, no habit of any eating disorder is present… so like what the hell?

I don't get it and then guess what I gain another scar cause I can't see how people with bigger issues than me can handle it. The minute people find out they treat you differently or they don't complain when you scream or lash out at someone, the forgive you for everything and treat you like you're some baby that can't handle her emotions… I swear I could kill someone and people would be like 'ssshh she's an emotional wreck leave her alone'

So I found out that I was attracted to girls and guess what? I got myself a boyfriend cause no way was I going to be shunned as well for being gay or lesbian or whatever. Not just any boy by the way, the hottest boy at Hollywood Arts. Yeah that's right this freaky girl with emotional baggage got the Beck Oliver to date her and its not just cause I'm a great kisser… got told that on many occasions… And dating was funish. I tried supper hard to get that spark going but it just never happened, his tongue was like a hurricane but I didn't feel any tingles, butterflies or anything like that when I was with him.

so senior year finally came around and I broke things off, we're still friends though and whatnot. So here I am telling you all of this while in the janitors closet at school and I would have continued this mental pity party if I was not so rudely disrupted… god she's talking I better start listening before she thinks I'm mental oh wait everyone already does-

"…is?"

great I missed what she said "what?"

"Did you cut up that trash can with only your scissors?"

"No I used my manly powers… Yes, but I'm sure you didn't come here into a closet to ask me that so either go away or ask a smart question, and who are you even?"

She moved inside and closed the door behind her without breaking eye contact, stared at me for a full on minute then finally spoke up "The names Victoria but I prefer Tori Vega and I don't think my question was stupid, most people can not cut an entire trash can up into tiny bits with just a scissors Missy" by the time she finished talking she was sitting right next to me way to close for comfort yet I couldn't get myself to move away from this 'Tori Vega'

"Call me missy again and I'll scissor you Vega…"

"Is that a promise?" omg she just winked after that statement… wait a minute…

"NO! that's not what I meant and you know it !"

"Oh come on, don't be prudish we're both hot chicks you know and the green in your hair really brings out the ocean blue in your eyes by the way" I think she just hit on me, didn't she?

"Are you like gay?" yeah I'm being straight forward about this, and no one can do shit, well she might get offended but oh well

"Its not called being gay its called being FABULOUS"

Holy sack of potatoes she just said the word fabulous in a way that made it sound so gay even rainbows would be ashamed of her right now. I'm guessing my face shows my amusement and disbelief cause she started talking again.

"Well since we're both late for first period would you care to join me on a walk then?"

"And why exactly would I do that?"

"cause it includes a free refill of your coffee that seems to be empty" she then picked up my coffee mud and threw it in the bin that wasn't destroyed. I watched her stand up and stretch her hand out towards my face and wiggle her fingers "well come one we don't have all day you know"

Coffee did sound good right about now. I grabbed onto her hand but I wasn't going to make it easy for her to lift me up and yet she pulled me up in one swift motion. I'm so confused right now she doesn't seem to be fairly strong yet she just did that.

"So if I can't call you Missy what may I call you then?" She has a nice smile…

"Its Jade West"

"well then Jade care to hold onto my arm while I escort you to get a cup of coffee?" I'm finding it hard to control my smile right now, this is not me I do not smile for cute idiotic gestures and yet I grabbed onto her tanned arm and let her lead me out of the closet and across the parking lot, open the door for me at the coffee shop and pay for my coffee all with a tiny smile on my face.

I don't think I'll be having a pity party for myself again anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Human

**Disclaimer: No I do not own this in any form.. only the suckish idea and story line**

So after coffee Vega and I decided to head back to school and I discovered that I have most of my morning classes with her and that she is super friendly and kind to everyone. To think I thought she only liked me and was kind to me cause she found me attractive. This does not bother me at all! And oh look now she's heading this way to out lunch table just swell…

I never thought I would see Andre brighten up at the sight of someone before, oh no , wait he always brightens up when he sees a hot chick. Not that I think she's remotely hot or that I find her attractive in a gay 'fabulous' way cause I'm over that being lesbian thing. Its like my father says I just have to find the right guy… thought that would be Beck but it turned out not to be so!

"Hey guys have you met the amazing Tori Vega?" did Andre just say that? Yeap he did

"Hi" omg is she really trying to be all modest right now? Yeah at this point I decided to take earphones out and just drone them all out and listen to some Avenged Sevenfold. Starting with my favourite song A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVAN, god I love this song.

Its actually pretty funny watching people converse while actually not hearing a word they say. They way Cat looks like a hyper little kitten. Beck looking all 'Hi me Beck. Me have hair' sorry I don't know I just did that like a caveman he is so not a cave man, but come on its hilarious and I need some humor in my gory life.

**Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times**

**I can't believe it**

**Ripped his heart out right before his eyes**

**Eyes over easy**

**Eat it, eat it, eat it!**

Eat it . . . haha I bet Vega likes to eat it. Just look at her being all perfect Miss Sally Peaches. Ha! Good one ! that so describes her niceness and just everything happy under the sun. Would be perfect if she had a southern bell accent. Just look at her laughing , conversing with my friends and she keeps doing that cute-no annoying hair flip thing. Okay staring is weird let me get back to eating my chicken salad. Imagine food could scream. It would be all 'don't eat us' and I'd be like 'get into my belly muhaha' . . . oh god this is so sad I'm making my food seem like little people that belong in Adventure Time… Afterlife just started playing… dance party time … in my mind of course…

**I don't belong here, we gotta move on, dear**

**Escape from this afterlife**

'**cause this time I'm right, to move on- **

"Its time for class Jade"

"You do know that pulling out my earphones, getting really close and whispering in my ear could be the death of you Vega. Never do that again" I glared at her as she just slowly stood up and completely ignored what I just said, she walked a few inches away from the table –I noticed everyone had already been at the entrance heading back into the school building by now- turned her head towards me and casually said something that I was not expecting!

"You don't scare me Jade, if anything your threats excite me , call me a masochist if you must" then she just walked away

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful apart from Vega throwing winks my way the entire day. Now I'm at home where I'm not supposed to be thinking of some odd girl that might or might not have a really nice butt.

You know what I'm so over this I've showered , done my homework I'm off to bed, my father sent a message saying he wont be home tonight so yeah I'm going to my little safe haven in my dream state mind

* * *

**AN:This was super short but my music keeps distracting me , i keep finding myself singing along to my songs and my playlist shuffle decided to play awesome songs today**


End file.
